Diamonds Are Forever, Love Is Eternal
by Xerosonic
Summary: After the fall of Chesodonia Luke gets the chance to make thigs right by getting back something precious to Tear that she was forced to part with because of Luke's ignorance. LukeXTear, Rated M for the Lemon and some fights.


**A/N Well this would be my second Lemon fic I wrote in less than two months now a month now due to Fan requests. Of course you can tell by the description that this is a Luke X Tear fic so enjoy.**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

We were at Chesodonia's inn resting after running around a lot around the world in the Qliphoth for so long. We have been trying to get general Frings and Major Lucielle together because Frings secretly loves her. However in the end we were left with nothing of failure because Lucielle says that since she is a member of Kimlasca she can't marry to a Malkuth family. We were all disappointed in these turn of events but I think that Frings is even more distraught than anyone else is. I feel sorry for the guy, I feel like it shouldn't matter about the family. Feeling frustrated over it I got up from my bed and walked outside without anyone noticing. I walked around the market district on Malkuth side, the purple haze that was the miasma still looming around.

While exploring I came across the Coachman that I met a long time ago when I was first launched out of my house and into Malkuth territory with Tear. A thought struck me there, in order to get this guy to give us a ride Tear had to sell this piece of jewelry to him. Back then I didn't think much of it because I was nothing but a big jerk, but now I feel like whatever she sold it was somehow important to her. I walked up to the gentleman who was standing next to a stand of general items; he catches wind on me and turns to face me.

"Hey I know you. You're that kid that was with the girl that sold her gem for a ride. Luke was it?" The coachman asked.

"Yes that's me. Can I ask you something, where in Grand Chokmah did you sell the pendent that we used to pay for the coach ride?" I asked,

"Oh yeah, there was a man by the armor shop who sold it from me, he was an expert craftsman you know. His name was Raiz" The coachman explained to me.

"Thanks for the heads up, keep safe now." I said to him as we gave our farewells. I walked back to the inn where we were staying and surprisingly I ran into Tear. "Something wrong Tear?"

"N-No, you were just gone so everyone got a bit concerned." Tear told me.

"Ah don't worry about me too much now; I'm just taking a stroll that's all." I said scratching the back of my head. Tear only gave me a blank stare before sighing and walking back inside. I stood there for a few minutes before walking up the stairs and towards my room. When I was passing Tears room I saw her through the crack sitting on a chair next to the window with her chin resting on her hand. As I continue to watch she seemed to be more and sadder as time goes on. After a few moments I withdrew my gaze and headed downstairs instead.

We were going to be here in the city for a while though so I decided to go to the bar and ask them for a temporary job. They were a bit confused as to why I would do that, all I could say was that I needed to make as much money as possible. When the manager accepted he immediately gave me the uniform and I got dressed in a heartbeat. I know that if I'm going to try and get it back I will need money and i sure can't just use the money that the group had worked up so much to get by themselves. If I'm going to get that pendent back, it will be from my own money.

* * *

**A few days later…**

We were on our way to Grand Chokmah on foot because some sort of giant mist was keeping us from flying to the city directly. Supposedly the Sephiroth trees that were holding up the outer lands began to weaken and now we are trying to find a way to keep that from happening. Besides that there was another pressing matter in my head. In the time span I had worked for the money I managed to get around 20,000 Gald because of all the overtime shifts I had to do since many people quit, but thanks to that my salary skyrocketed even if it was for a short time that is still a lot of money. We were walking through the woods right now where the gates to the city would be and I suddenly we were attacked by a group of bandits from behind.

Jade, Guy and I were at the back so we engaged them first. With my sword in hand I came charging at the first pair and with a large battle cry I called out, "Burning Havoc!" I leaped up into the air and slammed my foot down near them with a swirl of flames around me to devastate the area. Guy came from behind and leapt off my shoulder to slash the stragglers on the side trying to come at me. Jade finally finished them all off by materializing his spear and slamming it into the ground. "Goring Hell" he cried out as a pillar of flame surround his body to engulf all the remaining bandits that were near them. After the fire faded Jade withdrew his lance and de-materialized it, Guy sheathed his sword and I did the same. Everyone the continued on with their walk to the city, except me who snuck away to loot the bandits of any funds or valuable materials they would have.

"Sorry about this, but I will make use of it I promise you that." After looting every bandit that we defeated I ran back to the group who hadn't noticed that I was gone at all. As I sneakily merged back into the group we were already at the capital of Malkuth, Grand Chokmah. I looked at my pocket and checked the funds I had gotten. I was close to around 50,000 Gald besides whatever I pawned. Although it was a lot of money in such a short time I had a feeling that I still haven't gotten enough.

"Alright, I'm going to my office for a while now to grab some things. Anise and Guy, would you care to lend me a hand?" Jade asked them both.

"Huh, um ok but why do you need me?" Guy asked scratching the back of his head feeling like he was put on the spot.

"Oh it's just that I'm simply too old to be doing any heavy lifting." Jade joked while shrugging his shoulders. Everyone casted a sweat drop and Guy gave into his request along with Anise who just went along to tease him more. Afterwards, I went to the inn along with Mieu, Tear, and Natalia. Thankfully Mieu was keeping the others side-tracked with his cuteness and I made my departure to the general store first. I sold all the items I took from earlier, now I got 80,000 Gald.

"Man I have been racking up a lot; maybe I just have good luck." I said to myself as I exit the store. 80,000 Gald should be enough. I ran with great anticipation to the Armor shop where the guy said he would be. I entered to see three people standing at the counters and one near the stairs on the right. I walked up to him first and gave my greetings, "I'm sorry, are you by chance familiar with a guy by the name of Raiz?"

"Yes, you're speaking to him." He said in a friendly tone. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh good, you see there was a guy who sold a pendent to you before and it was actually very important to a friend of mine. So I was hoping if I could buy it back from you." I explained.

"You mean this?" He pulls it out form the back of his bag and holds it up in front of me by the chain.

"Yes that's it!" I exclaimed smiled widely knowing that it was exactly the same one that Tear had before.

"I got this for a very nifty price for what it's worth. So I'll sell it back to you at 100,000 Gald." At that moment my mind went blank with my smile stuck in place as I froze.

_100,000 Gald? I don't have enough! I'm so close though, just a little more money and then I can get it back!_ I started to scream into my head in rage. An idea came to me though, while everyone is dealing with their own things in the city I can sneak out and see what else I could pawn from the bandits we took out earlier. They should still be there if the monsters haven't already eaten their corpses. "Uh listen, could you hold on to that for me for a little bit then. I seem to not have enough money on me in person right now so let me go grab some more ok?" I said innocently.

"Sure, I'll be here for the next few days anyway so it's alright." Raiz replied back. With that said and done I stormed out the store and outside the city limits, hoping to reach the area I was fighting in. However before I was able to get to the fighting ground I was suddenly taken down by a heavy net and it kept me from getting up. Several other bandits came out of the shadows and surrounded me.

_Damn it there were more? I'm in trouble!_

* * *

**Raiz's Pov (A few hours later)**

"See you again!" I said as the next group of customers that came to me left with a satisfied smile on their faces form the items they brought form me. It was odd; the individual who said he would be back in a few minutes has taken so long. I'm going to hold on to this trinket for his sake but a part of me is somewhat worried about him. He really wanted to buy it back so I don't think he would just let it go just like that. I was thinking that maybe something happened to him. I heard the jingle at the door signaling me to turn and greet the customer, but when I turned I saw the same man from earlier. The one thing that caught my eye was him panting heavily and the profuse bleeding across his body. "H-Hey are you alright?" I asked worried about his condition.

"I'm fine, I just got ambushed by a bunch of bandits but I fought them off" He said slowing down and quieting his breathing. He takes out a blue statue from his bag behind him and shows it to me. "This is the Blue Sephira. Along with the 80,000 Gald I have on me will this pay it off?" He wheezed.

"Yes it would, but you need to see a doctor." I suggested. He took out the pouch with the money in it and handed them both to me. I accepted it and handed the pendent over. As it comes into his grasp his hands begins to tremble as a smile creeps on his face. He puts it in his jacket pocket, falls on his knees, and collapses in front of me. "H-Hey kid are you alright! KID!" I cried out as he lays out-cold on the ground. I inspected his wounds which aren't life threatening but still very severe. "Damn this guy got messed up pretty good." I whispered as I lifted him up and lent him my shoulder. I began to drag him back to the Inn, but when I got there the only person around was a lady at the counter. "Ma'am, I need some help with this guy he needs some medical attention!" I called out.

"Oh no, I know this man." The receptionist said as she runs up and hands me the key. "Take him to his room and I'll go get a doctor."

* * *

**Tear's POV**

I was just coming back from the port after spending some time with Natalia and Mieu, although they stayed behind to look at the view some more. As I approach the Inn where we were staying I see two people standing at the entrance of the building, one a doctor and the other some sort of merchant. After a few moments they both went their separate ways, I was curious as to why they were talking because they both seemed very tense. However I brushed the feeling aside and I entered the Inn. Inside I was rushed at by the receptionist.

"Oh good you're finally back!" She exclaimed to me with worry and relief in her tone.

"Is something wrong?" I asked raising an eye-brow.

"It's your friend Luke. Apparently he was ambushed by a bunch of bandits earlier and got seriously hurt." The few words struck my head hard as she continued to talk, but I couldn't hear her anymore. I brushed her aside and then quickly ran to where he was supposed to be sleeping. When I barged into his room his coat was on the chair next to him, covered in his own blood. Luke himself was lying in bed with bandages covering his chest and arms along with partially his neck. The woman behind me placed her hand on my shoulder which brought me out of my trance. "When he was brought here the doctor quickly got him treated, all he needs is rest. But I just wanted to let you know." She released me and closed the door behind her as she left. I was still for a bit, but I turned around to lock the door. I was a worried but also upset that Luke ended up in that condition. He was probably doing something he shouldn't have and got himself in trouble, although it didn't seem like that because these days he has just been too careful for something like this to happen. I walked up and sat on the chair next to Luke's bed. I placed my hand onto his forehead to see if he was running a fever. He was doing fine, but it seems with my action that he woke up. His eyes open slightly and he turns his head to me.

"Tear, what are you doing in my room?" Luke asked me.

"I heard that you were jumped by a group of bandits, probably the ones left over from earlier and got seriously injured. I'm just checking to see if you are alright."

"I am, and it was worth the trouble." Luke said to me, which left me perplexed on what he meant. He got up from his bed and over to his jacket that was on my chair, sluggishly.

"Luke you shouldn't be moving so much." I pleaded. But he brushed the idea aside and reached into his coat and cupped something in his hands but I couldn't see what it was. I stayed in my seat as he comes back around and sits in front of me on his bed. "Luke?"

"I've…I've looked back a long time ago when we first met, you did a lot for me and I wanted to find a way to pay you back with all your sacrifice." There was a slight pause before he continued. "I really worked hard for it, in hopes to thank you…and to apologize." He continued softly.

"Apologize." I questioned. I never seen Luke this way before and in a way it was making me worry even more. He extended his hand to me and untightened his grip around the object he was covering in his grasp. My eyes widen as I saw the pendent that I sold so long ago when we first met to the Coachman. My hands slowly rise in a quivering feeling until he placed it into my hands. "This is-"

"Important to you right? I felt so horrible when I think back then when I was a jerk to you for so long." Luke stated. "When I found out that I could get it back I worked as hard as I can without you guys knowing so I could eventually buy it back."

"This is…my mother's keepsake." I said softly as tears flowed form my eyes. I covered them with my free arm to prevent Luke from seeing how joyful I was, but also how overwhelmed I was. I couldn't contain my tears as they came in free fall from my face. The next thing I knew Luke's arms were wrapped around me tightly and it caught me by surprise.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was so important to you."

"Thank you so much." I didn't know what came over me the next moment; I suddenly locked my lips onto his and kissed him subconsciously. After I withdrew for the need of air my face flushed red for that one moment along with his and we both turned away.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Luke began to rise but I reflexively grabbed hold of his arm.

"No, just stay with me a little longer." I pleaded. He flushed some more but we eventually sat next to each other on the bed. In that moment I brought my lips onto his once more and pushed him down on his back. It was wet, passionate, and somewhat dazing. I felt my mind slowly warp and dim away as we continued into each other's embracing arms. As I unhooked my lips form his own I found as I rubbed me leg up that there was bulge in Luke's trousers. When I turned to look down I saw that he actually had a hard on and I flushed vividly, when I turned to look at Luke's face he too was flushed and too embarrassed to look in my direction. I turned back and brought my hand down into his pants and took out his warm rod out. It was standing tall and I was a bit overwhelmed about handling this. However I came closer and slowly began to suckle on his tip while stroking it. Luke hissed and lay back, unable to keep himself up as I continued. It was long before he eventually gave out; I backed away as he came with great force. His sticky residue was covering my hands as it leaked out. After I let go I was a bit in shock from what I had just done to Luke, embarrassment took over but before I could react to that feeling I felt Luke's tender hands reach through the sides of my sleeveless shirt. The hands crept their way under my shirt and eventually met with my breast and he begins to fondle them. Without me realizing it I found myself sitting on his lap as he continues to play with my body and kiss the side of my neck. A part of me was shocked at how far I let this get on, but at the same time a part of me liked it. The feeling of Luke excavating my body with his hands and tongue excited me as the pleasure took over. Eventually his one hand made its way to my womanhood and while underneath my clothes he begins to tease me down there as well. His hard on was rubbing the side of my hip and its presence there was putting me in a sort of daze. Before I realized the feeling inside of me I had already let out a large moan signifying my climax.

"Tear." Luke said softly in my ear. I knew what came next and to be honest, I wanted it too. I slowly began to undress and after a few moments my body was bare besides the leggings I'm wearing. I sat above Luke and hovered over his hard on with a slight irritation in my clit, as if it hungered for what was about to happen. Luke flushed even more vividly then before and he couldn't make eye contact with me. I then grasped the sides of his face with my hands and brought him to look at me straightforward and then I locked my lips onto his while drilling my tongue in as well. After that quick kiss he was now looking at me again, although in a bit of a gaze. "Tear, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," I took his rod with my hand and slowly lowered myself down. "I'm sure." In one quick movement I had his large rod enter me. I winced through the pain as the blood trickles out a little.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked with concern. He rose up a little and held me in his arms.

"I'm alright, you can move now." At that moment he began to thrust himself in and out slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. It was almost cute his attitude was right now as he caressed me. He then began picking up the pace and the pain began to subside as pleasure overtook it. I moaned loudly as the thrusting continued his mouth then found its way to my breast and began to suck on my nipple and rubs the other with his free hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on tight so I don't fall back, but I did so anyway and i brought Luke down with me who was still hanging on. The thrusting continued with me not wanting it to stop. After a while I could feel myself reach my limit and with the twitching of Luke's hard on I could tell he was the same way. "Luke, I can't hold it anymore!" I shouted out to him as my grip around his neck became tighter.

"M-Me too." Luke replied back as the thrusting became faster. In unison both of us gave out a large moan as we both climaxed together. The last thing I remember is feeling Luke's tired body fall on top of my own as I black out from exhaustion.

I woke up the next morning in the same position I was in before when I fell out; only that Luke wasn't on me. I turned my head to find him dead asleep next to me with his hair covering a portion of his face. I took my hand and brushed it aside while bringing my lips to his forehead and kissed it gently. Once again I woke him up and he looked at me with soft gleaming eyes and a soft smile to accompany it. I returned it with my own and brought him closer to me with my arms.

"I love you Luke, I just didn't know how to tell it to you." I whispered into his ear. As I pulled myself slightly away so that we make eye contact his eyes were full of surprise, and then filled with a soft glow as his smile returned and his face calm. He pulls me closer to deliver a deep kiss which signified his acceptance to my confession. As he pulls away for air his eyes started to shut slowly and eventually he fell asleep again in my arms. I almost forgot that he was injured before so he is still fatigued from before.

_Did I push him too far? Was I too rash? Maybe I just forgot?_ Many questions filled my head all at once in concern over him. My attention went to the chair next to me as the pendent that Luke gave back to me began to gleam in the sunlight coming from the window. I smiled softly and lay back with Luke resting on top of me and I hug him as close as I can to me. _Thank you so much Luke._

* * *

**A/N Well this was probably not one of my better works but I think I did a good job at it. Now like I said before if you have a suggestion then I am willing to listen and work for your benefit. Review, Subscribe, Fav, whatever floats your boat. And give any feedback you can because the more you do the faster I work.**

**Fic idea and title credited to: Drachonichero19**


End file.
